The National Survey of Family Growth is a survey of U.S. men and women of reproductive age conducted on a continuous basis by the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS). The survey provides national estimates concerning factors related to fertility, family formation, family planning, and reproductive health including HIV infection and other sexually transmitted diseases. NCHS conducted 6 discrete cycles of the NSFG since 1973; NICHD participated in funding four of these: Cycle 3 (1982), Cycle 4 (1988. with a 1990 telephone reinterview), Cycle 5 (1995), and Cycle 6(2002). Beginning in 2004, the survey transitioned to a continuous data collection process, in which data releases will occur in perpetuity on a regular basis once sufficient cases have been accumulated (about every two years, subject to the availability of funds). This design benefits NICHD by providing larger samples at more frequent intervals than under the NSFG's old periodic design. Data collected by the NSFG provide essential information for NICHD's program planning, particularly in program areas related to contraception, fertility and infertility, pregnancy planning, pre-term birth, HIV prevention, and family change. 22,682 interviews were collected from June 2006-June 2010.The first data file for Cycle 7, based on interviewing in 2006-2008 (n = 13,495), was released in May201 0; the second file (2006-201 0, n = 22,682) was released in October 201 1. Interviewing resumed in September 2011 at the rate of about 5,000 interviews every 12 months. The progress of field work to date has been satisfactory, with about 14,600 interviews completed as of July 2014. The next public use data file, containing over 10,000 interviews collected in 2011-2013, is expected to be released in late 2014.